


Stretch

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Other, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry has learned to stretch before playing.





	Stretch

Harry stretched his body. Going long and slow, allowing himself to feel the burn as he stretched from side to side, before reaching down and pulling on his toes.

People would laugh at him if they ever knew that he stretched before his special masturbation sessions. He had made the mistake of not stretching once, and wound up stuck in position for over an hour.

Though, having the Room of Requirement all to himself, helped ease his nerves. Once he felt he was ready, he sat on the cushioned bench, eased himself back, so his shoulders were on the floor, then bought his feet to rest above his head.

He took a few deep breaths as he wet his fingers, before he began to play with his opening. He strained to lick his cock as he sank his middle finger in and moaned at the sensation.

It was hard to pay attention to fingering his arse while sucking his own cock, but he did it. He treated his body roughly, letting his other hand palm and squeeze his balls. He could only moan in pained pleasure as he worked himself over harder and faster.

The only thing that had kept him from biting his cock, was the need to scream as his orgasm washed over him. He stuck his tongue out, catching as much of his come as he could.

One of these days he would have a boyfriend that would benefit from him alone time. Until then, he was happy doing a bit of self-love every now and again. Twice a week was every now and again, right?

~Fin~


End file.
